vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Odin (Fortissimo)
Powers and Stats Tier : 4-A or 3-C. Possibly 3-B. Name : Odin, Yoshino Sousei, "Highest God", "Death" Origin : Fortissimo Akkord Bsusvier Gender : Male Classification : Ultimate Magi Power and abilities : Super strength, durability, speed, endurance and agility, enhanced senses, precognition, flight, master martial artist (he's the one who taught Ryuichi and made his martial arts look like a joke), Spatial manipulation ( Dimension travel/creation/manipulation, can creates infinite distance,...) Reality warping, Conceptual manipulation (Can create/rewrite/erase any concepts he want), can control rules and laws of physics, can trap someone in crystal coffin, Matter manipulation, power/energy manipulation, existence erasing, soul manipulation, regenerate negation (to the point time rewinding/existence restoring was useless), immortality (type 1, 3 and 4), regeneration (mid-godly to even high-godly), can make other things eternal (giving them the same immortality as his), immunity to soul**** (his existence/soul is eternal). barriers (strong enough that even "subatomic particles aren't capable of passing through"), is surrounded by multiple layers of concept magic giving him resistance to reality warping (it can be destroyed only by superior concept to his own), resistance to space and gravity manipulation (can move effortlessly in the abyss with no space and gravity) Attack Potency : At least Multi-Solar System Level 'to '''Galaxy level '(Created Vahalla, a magical world filled with countless stars and possibly galaxies as well). Possibly 'Multi-Galaxy Level '(Odin didnt even use 30% of his power to created Vahalla) 'Speed: FTL '( Much faster than Ryuichi and Reiji ) '''Durability : Planet level ( Reiji's Fenris wolf and Ryuichi's Thor's hammer was nothing to him ), Regeneration and his hax Immortality make him nearly impossible to kill Striking Strength: At least Class PJ (harmed others with his fists alone, can crush magic weapons with his own hands, said weapons can tank nuke) Stamina: Infinite (also quality of his mana is on highest level, Reiji, Sakura, Ryuichi and some others just be seeing him feeled powerless, strong enough to turn Kirisaki weapons into dust, caused quakes and dimension shaking just by releasing his magic power) Standard Equipment: Ring of Nibelung (ニーベルングの指環 nīberungu no yubitamaki): Odin's weapon is especially created by Voluspa as the ultimate Magic. However, it showed no compatibility to Sōsei after its creation. It is later revealed that the Ring of Nibelung has a hidden activation protocol, which is to sacrifice the most loved one of the user. Intelligence: Mastermind behind all events in the Fortissimo. He was the one who triggered Ragnarok ritual. Ichigo herself admitted that Odin is smarter than her despite that she’s genius on her own. Weaknesses: Can be killed with time travel (travel back to the time he wasn't immortal yet and kill him), The concepts created by him can also affect on him. Notable Attack/Technique : ''' '''Gungnir (天地創造の神槍(グングニル) gunguniru; Norse for Swaying One, Japanese for God Spear of Creation): it gives him ability to control four absolutes of the world: form/eternity, space, rules and power. Strongest conceptual weapon in the series, used mainly for creation. Das Rheingold (序夜『Ｄａｓ Ｒｈｅｉｎｇｏｌｄ』(ラインの黄金) rain no ōgon; German for "Beginning Night: The Gold of Rhein", Japanese for "The Gold of Rhein"):first absolute rule that allows him to create form/eternity, due to this ability Odin body and existence is eternal making him unkillable as he can always return his existence to one spot. He was erased from existence on numerous occasions (the true existence erasing: body, soul and even memories of him), erased from multiple parrael worlds, his concept of existence cutted in half and body turned into dust etc. and “returned” a few seconds later. It doesn’t require activation and was compared to “curse”. He used this ability to re-create her wife body and made her eternal as well but couldn’t bring her to life. Also, probably due to this ability he has infinite mana. Odin can also force “eternity” on anything he wishes, for example: by harming someone he can make it eternal depriving someone of regeneration, by destroying body of someone and making it eternal Odin is able to create “eternal death” depriving someone of resurrection, existence restoring, time rewinding and other forms of immortality. Die Walkuere (第一夜『Ｄｉｅ Ｗａｌｋｕｅｒｅ』(ワルキューレ) warukyūre; German for "First Night: The Valkyrie"): second absolute rule that allows him to create/control space and dimensions. He can create parrael worlds like Eyespace (island to country sized dimension – and Odin said it’s “fairly simple”) that can rewrite the real one and kill anyone in the process or create completely new dimensions, like Isabel or Valhalla. He can easily re-create destroyed space or teleport. He has full control over those dimensions and he can even divide them. He showed that he can make infinite space on spot to trap attacks of his enemies as nothing can travel through infinity. Odin can easily surround himself with spatial barrier that teleports away any attack that comes in contact with, he can also make distance irrelevant by erasing it. Siegfried (第二夜『Ｓｉｅｇｆｒｉｅｄ』(ジークフリート) jīkufurīto; Old Norse for "Second Night: Victory Peace"): third absolute rule that allows him to manipulate/create rules and in extension, laws of physics. He can either: create a new ones or change the ones that already exists. In his own words “I can drive a wedge between the universal gravitational pull of this world so that even the flow of time would change“. Some examples of it uses are: immobilize his enemy, freely controlling flow of time, control magic and inplant it in someone body, prevent someone from using their powers, ban immortality, completely erasing someone ability making them unable to cast them ever again and much more. The power of his rules works the best with the combination of the dimensions he creates, as anyone who break rules there will contradict with laws and will be forcibly erased from existence, makes it better that Odin doesn’t have to tell what rules he applied. Goetterdaemmerung (第三夜『Ｇｏｅｔｔｅｒｄａｅｍｍｅｒｕｎｇ』(神々の黄昏) kamigami no tasogare; German for "Third Night: Twilight of the Gods", Japanese for "Twilight of the Gods"):the last absolute rule that allows him to create power. It’s desribed as a strongest of them all. After shouting “Gungnir!” Odin shoot immensly powerful blast of raw energy, it was said that this blast “obliterates theory, reason, imagination, existence, hope, despair or strategy” it was often compared to embodient of death. Just a graze of it is powerful enough to take 70% of Reiji power. All kind of concepts are useless against it, not even Endless Banish that erases anything from existence was able to stop it. Odin can choose what he wants to destroy, it can be either body or soul, magic of others and so on. It kills and destroys all, even air. He can freely control the shape of those blasts, once they can appear as a normal ones, other times they looked like crimson spears. He can combine these blasts with the rules he creates, so even if someone will survive shear power of his blast it will still carry dangerous effects of rules. Overlimit Gungnir (迎え撃つ天地創造の神槍(オーバーリミット・グングニル) ōbārimitto gunguniru; English for Over Limit Gungnir, Japanese for God Spear of Attacking Creation): one of Odin's most powerful attack. Its destructive power far surpasses the normal Gungnir, and was able to completely repel Reiji's attack despite the fact that he had the ultimate magic and the second awakening. Bölverkr (禍を引きおこすもの(ベルヴェルク) beruveruku; Old Norse for "Evil Worker", Japanese for "One Who Causes Calamity"): the ultimate offensive strike of Odin that guarantees death to all enemies. He summons a massive sphere of crimson energy over his head and then brings it down, obliterating his opponent and everything it touches. The impact can crush an entire planet even at only 30% power output, but Odin can adjust it in a way so that it only affect his opponent. Other Abilities * Immense magical power: being in possession of the strongest Magic Weapon, with a past full of strict training, Odin has an enormous amount of mana, almost unlimited. Despite having a lot of confidence in his own skill, Reiji was instantly paralyzed the moment Odin first appeared, knowing for certain that there was no chance of victory if he were to go against Odin. In combat, his magic capacity is revealed to be even greater than expected. He uses a lot of powerful attacks and conceptual Runes that require a lot of mana, but does not show any signs of exhaustion. * Martial arts expert: having received intense training while still in Völuspá, he is well-versed in hand-to-hand combat and other kinds of martial arts. His skills are far greater than Ryūichi's. ** Ultimatearts (究極複合武術(アルティメットアーツ) arutimettoātsu; English for "Ultimate Arts", Japanese for "Ultimate Combined Martial Arts"): over the years, Odin developed a type of martial arts for himself called the Ultimate Arts. This type of martial arts utilizes deadly speed, power and accuracy to exploit the weakness of the opponent. The basic combo is throwing a barrage of attacks with great speed from all angles toward the opponent, then finishing with a powerful strike propelled by the momentum gained from earlier strikes. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Fortissimo Akkord Bsusvier Category:Magic User Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Parents Category:Primary Antagonists